


Growing Up Hurts

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the struggle from my fic "Growing UP" that was requested. Don't worry, happy end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizukesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/gifts).



> Shizukesa requested people's reactions and Lobelia being a b!tch. So here we go.
> 
> Also in this universe hobbits and dwarrow have the same life span.

Thror was beside himself. He was livid. The small hobbit lass standing in front of his throne had come with news. His grandson, his heir, was in love with a man! Not only that it was a hobbit! That accursed creature that he allowed to slip under his nose all in the name of friendship and was undoing his kingdom.

“And what else had you heard?” He asked keeping his anger contained, his thick fingers stroking his beard.

“He is using your grandson to gain an official title of power since he does not have one amongst the elves. I’m afraid he has charmed Thorin into a false belief he is loved. Your grandson is a well meaning man, has an open heart and Bilbo is only taking advantage of it.” Lobelia slipped the lies from her mouth like poison. A sweet poison that Thror was lapping up.

The king waved his hand, “Reward her for her information and take her to the edge of the kingdom.” He didn’t bother thanking her, his thoughts were too heavy.

That night he waited but Thorin did not come home. It worried the king and he kept his mouth shut and the information to himself. If the rest of his family heard there would be a wild want for Thorin to be locked up until he realised the depths of his delusion and got better, even Dis with her stomach swollen with a babe.

When Thorin did return he had his hobbit in tow, their hands clutched together as they sought out the king to talk to him privately. The king watched them as they spoke to him, not hearing about their declarations of love but seeing a falsity in the way Bilbo blushed and smiled.

“Thus we would like to ask you to allow us to marry.” Thorin’s smile was so bright, beyond anything Thror had seen before. It was bright and foolish. Thorin held Bilbo’s hands in his own, his world nothing but the hobbit at the moment.

“No.”

“W-what?” That smile dropped and a heavy feel pressed down upon the room. “But... grandfather... Bilbo, he’s as good as a prince and we could align with the el-”

“He’s no prince!” Thror snapped. He stormed over to the couple and went to reach for Bilbo. While the hobbit stood straight and did not flinch Thorin still stood in front of him, blocking his grandfather’s path. Oh how deluded Thorin was. That woman was right, he was completely entranced. “Don’t you see what he is doing?”

“He’s giving a happy future.”

Thror gaped. Thorin honestly believed it!

“Sire,” Bilbo ventured. “Perhaps if-”

“Silence!” The king bellowed.

“Do not speak to him in such a way!” Thorin countered.

“Get him out of my kingdom. You are forbidden to see him.”

The young dwarf’s mouth went dry. He reflexively reached for Bilbo’s hand but he was bodily yanked away from the hobbit by his grandfather with surprising strength. The king called for guards, ordered Bilbo to be taken away from the kingdom. The hobbit was none too gently grabbed, he struggled against them trying to grab Thorin’s hand as the dwarf was held away from him, as he, himself, was taken from the royal halls shouting out the name of the man he loved. He was taken to the edge of Mirkwood and thrown into the forest line.

Bilbo didn’t go home that night, instead he sat on a log with his head in his hands and his heart bleeding out on the forest floor.

Thorin though had been locked in his room, guards posted. He didn’t understand. He thought his grandfather liked Bilbo. Yes Bilbo was a man but... but Dis was with child, the line would continue not to mention there was Frenir who was brushing himself up to be quite the lady’s man. There was no pressure for children for Thorin besides it was not unheard of for a woman to be called upon to mother the children of two married males.

He didn’t know what to do. Even now all he could see was Bilbo being taken from him, seeing his hand grabbing for his. 

Several days passed and Thror remained quiet as to why Thorin was being “punished”. He ignored Frerin’s questions, dismissed Dis’ furrowed brow and Balin’s shake of his head. The hobbit had grown on all of them, well he would not be taken as a fool. He knew better.

In the meantime it took Bilbo everything he had to calm down his adopted father and raging brother after the news was given to them. They were on the edge of their seats, growling and biting like graceful wolves. They wanted the flesh of the dwarf king that refused their hobbit’s happiness, all terribly over protective. Then Bilbo initiated his plan. He needed to know why the king suddenly was so angry with him. Something had to have happened.

He took a small pack and left the kingdom to sneak into Erebor. It wasn’t hard for him during the dead of night. He found Thorin’s room still heavily guarded. That left him with the second best thing; Frerin. He sought out the young dwarf and with his wonderful ability to distract the guards. Frerin was all too happy to help especially after hearing the plea of the hobbit he grew up to knowing as a second brother, one that actually listened to him and didn’t have to yell after as to not be left behind.

He aided Bilbo in slipping into Thorin’s room.

“You need to learn that silver tongue Frerin has.” Bilbo said coming to stand next to Thorin who had been staring out the narrow window. 

Thorin whirled at the sound of his beloved’s voice and snatched him into a tight hug. “Did they hurt you love? The guards.”

“No. How are you?” Bilbo pulled back and brushed a lock of hair out of Thorin’s face. “You look horrible.”

“I haven’t slept since you were taken from me.” He leaned into the touch, feeling so much relief from the gentle fingers. “How did you get into Erebor?”

“If I can survive on my own in orc territory I can make it around a few dwarf guards.” He smiled and pulled Thorin with him towards the bed. They laid down together, Bilbo pulling Thorin’s head to his chest and kissing the top of his head. “I’ve already spoken to Frerin, he’ll try to help us figure out what has happened. In the meantime...” Bilbo smiled down at Thorin, the snores already drifting up. The dwarf clutched to him as he finally started to gain some well needed rest.

\------------------------------------------------

Dis went into labor in a few weeks after Thorin had been placed on lockdown. He had difficulty with the birth, much blood flowing after the child and left her womb. The beautiful babe had a lion gold mane of fluff and Dis was too tired and in need of recovery to care for the child and her husband was too busy. Little Fili’s grandparents had been off to the Iron Hills and Frerin did not trust himself to hold such a young thing in fear of dropping it. So Thorin was left in charge of the little boy who cried and mewled for milk and warmth. Bilbo came on the third night of Fili’s life, completely put out. He was livid but at the sweet face that stuffed Thorin’s hair into its mouth melted all the anger.

Thorin looked so perfect with a baby in his arms, a warm smile on his lips and tired lines under his eyes. Bilbo took Fili from him, his tiny tiny hands balled up as the baby let out a little sound and settled to sleep in the new comer’s arms as if he knew exactly who Bilbo was.

“Look how precious he is.” Bilbo took a small fist and kissed it. “Dis must be so proud... why isn’t he with Dis?”

“She had complications in birth and dwarrow do not believe that a newborn should be handled by people outside of family.” Thorin caressed Bilbo’s cheek. “We’ll give Fili a cousin some day, if we can.”

“That-!” Bilbo remembered his anger and quickly hushed himself when Fili stirred. He leaned into Thorin and whispered, “Frerin found out what happened. Apparently Lobelia was here before we got to ask your grandfather for his blessing. She told him I was marrying you to gain power. Only the gods knows what else she spewed to him. I figured if we could show him the contract he could see the underhanded dealings of Lobelia.”

“That nug humping troll whore!” Thorin yelled. “That bitch! That’s the only reason why she wanted to marry you! We love each other she has not right-”

Fili’s wails suddenly filled the room and Bilbo rocked the baby gently. Bilbo shushed Fili, placing kisses on his head. “Thorin!” Bilbo hissed. “What if the guards hear you? The last thing Fili needs is to have a fight erupted around him.”

That did it. It was the last straw and something very strong snapped inside Thorin. Seeing Bilbo with a baby, his precious, helpless nephew, both in fear, it destroyed whatever self reserve and respect he had for his grandfather. Nothing mattered except for his lovely family and Bilbo was part of it as much as Fili was!

“Do you have the contract?”

“I gave it to Frerin on my way in.”

Thorin didn’t hesitate. He grabbed a strap from Bilbo’s bag and yanked him out the door the only care given to make sure Bilbo didn’t trip nor drop Fili. When the guards saw Thorin emerge with the very person they were to keep out they went to move in only to have a very intimidating prince cut them off. 

“You touch him and I will personally gut you with a dull rock!” And the look in his eye said it was not an empty threat, it was a promise.

He stormed off, Bilbo with tiny Fili in his arms hurrying after still shushing the child that continued to cry. Thorin shouted for his brother, looking in all his usual spots before deciding to look where his grandfather usually haunted. A small council room revealed the two looking over the contract. The king shaking his head.

Thorin stormed across the room before anyone could say anything. He grabbed his grandfather by the coat and yanked him until he was looking at Bilbo who was trying his best to calm the golden haired babe. “You look at him you stubborn fool.” Thorin hissed. “You look at how tender he touches your great grandchild and how that child barely three days old has more trust in him than you do.” He then snatched the contract out of his brother’s hands and shoved it in front of the old king. “You see this? It was crafted by underhanded people that were certain their daughter would not marry anyone outside of arrangement. A wicked witch that has spewed lies into your mouth and mind.”

“Thorin. This is not necessary,” Bilbo’s voice was low carrying a melody that soothed Fili. “Talk to him, do not force your will to his.”

“No! He must listen, he must see. I will not allow my family to be tainted by a fool!”

Bilbo made a funny sound each time Thorin’s voice raised earning small sounds of glee from the baby. 

Thorin lowered his voice so only Thror could hear. “Do you even know why I must care for the child? You were not there for his birth and Dis is wavering. If you had just granted your blessing then we could have elven healers here and not have to worry. As it is, I am overstepping your command and I will send word for the elves to come and care for Dis, even if I must carry her into the woods myself. If you cannot take my word for how Lobelia Sacksville is trying to destroy us then investigate what ‘valid truth’ she gave you.”

He let go of his grandfather with a growl, the old man stood up tall and both glared at each other until Thorin backed away and ushered Bilbo out of the room snapping out, “Frerin!”

The younger brother quickly followed after leaving the king alone within a lonely mountain.

True to his word Thorin carried Dis himself into Mirkwood Forest, Frerin following with Bilbo and Dis’ husband in tow, both caring after Fili when the baby got fussy. Thranduil met them halfway proper medical help ready. They took the fading mother with gentle hands and brought her within the safety of his kingdom allowing only Dis’ husband to be present while the healers worked. He offered rooms to the dwarven princes as well as a change of clothing for the night.

The feeling of urgency and anger faded slowly from Thorin now fully washed with soft clothes on. He sat at the dining table with his brother on one side and Bilbo to his other. Trying his best to not laugh at Frerin's attempt to hit on Legolas who only rolled his eyes at the persistent dwarf.

“Such beautiful hair.” Thranduil said as he took Fili from Bilbo. “Is blond hair not a rarity amongst your people Thorin? So small and young. He’s going to grow to want adventure since his first one was but a few days after birth.”

“It is. As you can see Frerin has blond hair of his own, but I believe Fili will continue to have brighter hair than his uncle.” Thorin kicked Frerin under the table when he caught his brother’s hand reaching for Legolas’ thigh.

“I wish I could have held you this young Pînlas.” He sighed heavily. “I would have given up anything in the world besides your brother to do such. Such a sweet thing you were-” and there he went. Rambling about Bilbo’s childhood and how precious he was and gave as many embarrassing stories as possible much to Frerin’s bemusement and Thorin’s horror as many of the embarrassing stories involved him as well.

That night Thorin slept with Bilbo in a large bed with Fili tucked between them. Every noise he woke up to, if unsure what it may have been he would pull them both close to him and waited for either another sound or for whatever it was to move along. In the morning Dis was much better, even had the strength to hold Fili for a few minutes, feeding him as the way of things had been meant.

Thranduil and Bilbo walked down the halls a few days later. “You make an excellent father.”

“I have a very good one to follow adar.”

Thranduil smiled at this. “I expect you and Thorin will adopt? Or get a woman to mother for you?”

“It is a little too early to say adar.”

“I do know some elven women who would be honored to mother your child, all having their eye on you for a while.”

Bilbo blushed deeply. “Father! Please!”

Thranduil grinned. “Perhaps grandchildren can wait for me, but I do expect to have some eventually.”

“May we talk of something else?”

“Certainly, Pînlas.” Thranduil stopped walking and gave a sigh. “Thror had sent a message. He would like to talk with Thorin and yourself. That man... if he still says you cannot wed his grandson I cannot guarantee his safety nor longevity.”

Bilbo seemed sad at this. “I have to say that Thorin is in agreement. But we must keep in mind that Lobelia is a dark thing and we do not know what other lies she has spun. He is only a worried grandfather. We must be understanding and gentle.”

“You are by far too good for the dwarven kind, but you are happy my dear and that is all I ask.”

That night Thorin and Bilbo went to Erebor. It surprised them both when the King brought them before him and his court and apologized. The court obviously did not know what he was sorry for but it was the fact that he was taking in such humiliation that touched Thorin. His grandfather was always so stubborn, never backing down from anything even when he had been wrong before.

“I want you to know that I have given both of you the most ill treatment. I have done as you have asked and... this Lobelia is as you have told and I am truly sorry.” He got up and waved his hands for them to come closer. When they were up to him he took one of their hands in each of his. “Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain... my grandchild. Do you love this hobbit, Bilbo Baggins son of Thranduil?”

“Of course I do, with all my heart.”

“Bilbo Baggins, son of Thranduil. Do you love Thorin as he loves you? Upon the marriage of my grandson will you swear that you will only care for his well being? That you will keep him strong at his weakest and guide him through his darkest times?”

“I do love him.” Bilbo looked to Thorin smiling softly, happy they are getting the man’s blessing. “I will support you, keep you strong. Help you lead your people, our people, to the most prosperous life.”

A dwarf with a box stepped next to Thror. The king opened it and pulled out two finely crafted rings. He slid one onto Bilbo’s thumb, the shocked look he got from both of them only made him smile. He then slipped one onto Thorin’s thumb. He put their hands together and patted them. The thumb was a dwarf’s wedding finger. They... Thror had just wed them without their knowing!

“I have been cruel to you both. You tried to teach this old fool that you have found your One. You, Bilbo, tried to keep a calm head in such youth while the elders spat and cursed above your head. Thorin, you kept strong and knew when to act and what this old dwarf needed to hear. I bless you both. Now kiss and be gone. We’ll have a formal ceremony some other day.”

They stood silent for a while. Still not sure exactly what had happened but when the king nudged Thorin with his elbow and flicked his finger between Bilbo and Thorin as encouragement it wasn’t Thorin that moved. Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s shirt in fistfuls and pulled him down into a demanding kiss that made the king laugh and the court erupted in noise.

END


End file.
